


Ultimately

by Corvivacious



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Friendship/Love, Handholding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvivacious/pseuds/Corvivacious
Summary: “Guy….” Sam began. He slowed a gentle finger over his friend’s, almost as if he were the breeze itself, but the other felt the contact immediately. He didn’t look back, but his startled hand settled once he realized what it was.Sam continued, making his touches sparse. “Can I say something crazy?”Guy returned the gesture, lightly brushing his finger against Sam’s, and almost stunning his friend in his spot. “How crazy?”
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Ultimately

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old and messy fic from early 2020, but i figured i'd edit it and make it a lot better for the new year! ty for all the support
> 
> big thanks to my friend verm who picked a certain line to add here, you know which one
> 
> fic edited on 1/22/21

A subtle breeze washed over the grassy countryside like a wave, engulfing all that opposed it in a wonderful fragrance. It held a plethora of scents coming from the fields of flowers blossoming nearby, to the ripe crops being tossed into the farmers’ pots for a family dinner. Something about the air felt new yet so _ familiar _ to Sam, who was absorbing all of this beauty in delight.

The adult in question, who was short in stature but never in spirit, sat at the back of a wooden wagon driven by a slow, elk-like creature. It and its driver took their time moving along the flat stoned path.

The back of the wagon was littered with hay, which wasn’t a comfortable resting spot for neither their briefcases nor the partnering Knox. He constantly grumbled and tossed around, trying to get a few decent minutes of shut-eye, but the hay’s jabs digging into the man’s body made him restless.

Sam had been silent the whole ride through—definitely a surprise for the Knox, as he knew how much his best friend made a point in questioning everything in meddling intrigue—but Sam felt it was best to give Guy some deserved alone time.

“You alright, Guy?” Sam asked as he turned his head back. He couldn’t hide the lighthearted snicker leaving his lips, seeing the aforementioned friend toss and turn in rapid displeasure.

“ _ Harumph _ ..I’m fine, ” Guy said back, defeated. Sam watched as his travel buddy grabbed his astrayed hat from the hay pile and placed it on his head. He shuffled forward to sit next to Sam, who was currently dangling his feet off the edge. He tiredly placed his arm over the wagon’s side and took in the wondrous sight.

Sam had heard the ever so iconic  _ grumph _ in Guy’s voice (surely a quirk he admired, although something he wouldn’t ever admit out loud). Searching through the Knox’s brown eyes, a gaze that casted off to the hills, Sam found a type of gentleness Guy displayed only around him.

It was a look Sam could call back to fondly. Guy shared it in the tent just days ago, and then again at the diner moments before they found Sam’s mother’s egg shipment. While his friend didn’t look upon him then, Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that this look was meant to be here at this exact moment. It was genuine, shared with little to no words.

Still, the yapping adult wasn’t one to keep his mouth shut.

“This place is pretty great, huh?” Sam enthused. “There’s so much to see! So much to do!” He rambled on as he gestured his hands in the air, waving them to the sky, the fields, the farmers; all that brought life to the land made Sam ignite like a firecracker.

Guy followed his friend’s eyes the best he could—Sam wasn’t easy to follow with all his exuberant energy—but ultimately when their glances met, and Sam took a moment to relax himself to keep their sights in line, a small, tender smile creased the Knox’s face. 

Despite Sam’s charisma being a trait a stranger would distance themselves from in an instant, Guy had grown to be used to the never ending stream of chatter and being tossed into adventurous peril. In fact, he couldn’t help but find some solace in it. Guy stuck around to experience those good parts of Sam. It was comforting to have some sort of familiarity that wasn’t depressingly sucking the life out of him.

Before Sam came into his life, Guy had nobody to be that cheery voice to wake up to. He never had anybody compliment him so much, making all those features he displayed—his wrinkles, his slouch, the constant grimace he held—into something to be admired. He was new to being treated as, well, a  _ person _ , and not some low deadbeat that couldn’t get his inventions off the ground.

Guy’s smile continued to surface as he spoke matter-of-factly. “It’s nice and all, but it’s best we get to finding your mom as soon as possible.” The two exchanged looks then, and it was there Sam’s vibrant nature eased up, his arms lowering. “I just..want to make sure we find her soon. She could’ve moved or be out of town when we least expect it, you know?”

It went quiet between them, not out of silent disagreement, but rather Sam listening intently. Despite how much he wanted to digest all the sights the countryside could offer, he knew the faster he found his mom, the better.

In fact, it peaked his interest how Guy seemed more determined in finding Sam’s mom than Sam himself. Okay, slight exaggeration; surely Sam was just  _ as _ determined—how couldn't he be?—and the wagon ride was on a long stride; the adventure’s end was still miles and miles away. Sam’s mom would be there waiting for him, or at least hoped she would after 30 or so years.

Sam didn’t want to dwell on the possible bad reasons as to why Guy made those claims. A quick  _ Maybe he's just waiting to get rid of you _ passed his mind and he didn’t take long in shaking it off. He knew better than to listen to his worrisome—and often incorrect—thought bubbles. Guy wouldn’t leave in a blink of an eye once they found their target.

Not like everyone else in Sam’s life.

But the thought desperately wormed its way into Sam’s subconscious. Just like a tick, it was small, yet irritating and impossible to get rid of. And he couldn’t ignore how this “tick” stung more than the others.

“Sam?” Guy asked. A concerned frown was drawn on his face as he saw how his friend continuously faded into intense thought. Little by little, Sam had combed his hand through the soft, white fur on his face, the ideas spewing in his head becoming more aggressive.

“ _ Sam. _ ” Guy asked again, tapping gentle fingers on the other’s shoulder. Sam immediately jumped from the touch and looked back with wide eyes, his palms closing into fists.

“S-Sorry,” he tried to muster. He winced as he rubbed his headache away. “Just thinking.”

“...About?” Guy urged.

Sam’s eyes shifted from Guy’s gaze then, unwilling to admit the things he had imagined. “About mom,” he lied. Just a little.

Guy kept his look on his friend a bit longer, wrestling with whether or not Sam was bluffing, before retracting his touch from the other’s shoulder. “Yeah,” Guy said with a reassuring nod. No time to ponder. “We’ll be sure to quicken the pace. We’ll find her soon.”

The duo exchanged small smiles before glancing back at the hills. They gradually became smaller as the wagon drove further away from the farms and into the quiet wheat fields. That same quietness had stung both Sam and Guy as they stared off, lingering in their own fears and worries about the trip.

The sun dragged down to the edge of the horizon, readying a full night’s rest, while the orange and red clouds delicately surfed the sky. The once bright landscape had subtly turned dim, the only light source being the horizon’s gleam and the awakening fireflies in the shade.

Minutes passed before the wagon abruptly halted by a little inn, the duo waking up from their short slumber. It was a large establishment filled to the brim with rooms and a large kitchen, specialized to house at least twenty or so people. Tonight, though, it seemed like the inn wasn’t housing anyone besides the owner and maybe some employees.

“This is the furthest I’ll take ya,” the wagon driver explained. “Pay a bruckle and I’ll be on my way.” 

Sam and Guy stepped off the ride, and the Knox didn’t waste time with the driver as he handed the man his payment and watched the wagon continue its stride. It gradually became smaller and smaller in the distance as it trailed off into the darkening fields.

Turning back to the inn, the area surrounding it was lush with green. Small flowers decorated the ground; an apple tree sat to the west, hanging a tire wheel for any children wishing to play; a little picnic table was settled nearby. Guy could only imagine the inn itself being just as homey. 

Guy carried his hefty briefcase as he made his way to the door, Sam following close by, practically keeping his direct attention at the wheat fields nearby. Inside the duo laid their sights on the building’s warm and cozy interior. The walls were painted white with family photos hanging, with not-too-bright lighting casting over them. The scene was quite empty besides a single employee, a yellow furred Who, who slept his head uncomfortably on the clerk desk.

“Uh,” Guy started awkwardly. “Hello?”

In mere seconds the worker awoke, causing alert between both parties.

“H-Hello!” The worker said all too loudly. “We didn’t expect to get visitors at this hour.” Judging by the man’s appearance, it seemed like he was a regular here. A clerk, maybe?

The orange Knox chuckled at this humbly. “Well, here we are! We want two rooms for the night.”

“Oh oh, can we share, Guy?” Sam asked. Guy wasn’t given a moment to answer before Sam sneakily grabbed a bruckle and slapped it on the stand (with an honest effort, as the stand was at least two feet taller than the small adult). “One room for me and my pal,” he said brightly.

Guy almost scoffed at this, albeit lighthearted, but realizing that it would’ve saved them money, he let it go (and he knew he wouldn’t be able to change Sam’s mind; the fella was persistent in his claims). Yet while he didn’t want to think about it, Guy couldn’t scratch away the anxiety he had about sharing a bed with another person.

That person being, well, Sam.

He’d do it—he wasn’t bothered with the idea, especially since it was with someone he was comfortable with—but bringing attention to the fact that two men would be sharing the same space for 8 long, nightly hours definitely made the Knox feel as if a spotlight was casted upon him. 

At the very least, nobody would be around to see the duo making fools of themselves, as they’d have to toss around and stumble with the realization they’d be sharing a bed for the first time.

“Alrighty!” said the clerk, taking the payment and stashing it away before pulling out a room key. “Your room is upstairs, two doors down,” he continued. Sam waved his hands at the item before Guy quickly snatched it. Sam exchanged an unamused stare at Guy’s playful smirk.

“Thank you,” Guy said simply as he trailed off to the stairs. 

“Thank you!” Sam said, sincerity filling his voice. He followed Guy to their room with a hop and a skip; his energy held no bounds, especially when he saw something so wondrous.

The wheat fields, oh the  _ wheat fields _ ! Sam could’ve swore he saw them in a dream before. Once he and his friend got settled in for the night, he  _ hoped _ to see it again. He wanted to soak in the scenery until he could reminisce about it for eons.

Guy opened the bedroom door and found himself in another homey environment. The room held earthy colors from the blankets to the curtains,and the floor’s carpets were soft under their toes.

“I’ll set our stuff up for the night,” Guy told Sam, already placing his briefcase on the bed and unpacking its belongings.

“You do that, TB!—that’s Travel Buddy for short.” Sam said back. 

Guy couldn’t help but chuckle at the nickname. “Is there...anything you’re gonna do in the meantime? I’m boring when it comes to this.” Guy had kept his eyes focused on the briefcase the whole time, realizing how much unnecessary stuff he brought along.

“Nah, not really,” Sam said simply. He hopped back on the edge of the bed, tapping his chin in pretend thought.

Guy could already tell there was something up the former con-artist’s sleeve. He sighed. “What is it, Sam?”

“Ohhh nothing. It’s just,” he started, giving his friend an innocuous smile, “there’s this wheat field out by the inn and I wanna check it out.”

“Isn’t it almost dusk?”

“Yeah! But we’ve still got a few more hours before the sun sets,” Sam counterpointed. 

Guy locked eyes with Sam, his mouth drawing a not-too-serious frown. Sam kept his smile that seemed to glow all on its own. Guy knew nothing would stop the sneak from his plans. 

It wasn’t long before Guy shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle. “Alright. I can’t stop you, anyway,” he said finally.

“Maybe a movie night with some green eggs and ham popcorn will do,” Sam chirped, teasing, but Guy didn’t quite catch on. Sam backflipped off the bed and dashed out, giving a wave as he exclaimed, “See ya soon!”

The door shut behind him, suddenly leaving the Knox in eerie silence. He stopped himself from his constant sorting.

... _ Green eggs and ham popcorn _ ? Guy questioned in thought. He adored the food if that wasn’t evident enough to people—he ate it practically everywhere with Sam—but the food ideas that shot out of Sam’s mouth made him worry just a tad bit. How anyone figured out making green eggs and ham smoothies and cup o’noodles would never not baffle him.

Guy shook his mind off it and continued cleaning out his briefcase, making respectable piles for each occasion: bathroom essentials, clothing, snacks.

But as he dug on through, his paws passed beside a peculiar item. He pulled the curious thing out and immediately recognized the hand-stitched doll.

_..It's the doll of me he pulled out in the pit _ , he thought. He was, admittedly, a little weirded out by the scene when it first happened (okay, very weirded out), but he never knew how to bring it up. _ Dillikins _ , he didn’t even notice Sam putting it there.  _ Or did I _ ? Guy thought inquisitively. 

He examined the doll a bit more closely. Guy never held his little self replica before, but seeing all the carefully done, hand woven stitches surprised him. Sam had known him for, what, two days? Yet he made something that was almost exact in Guy’s image.

If Guy wasn’t one to look into things, he would’ve tossed the strange object aside and accuse the other for being obsessed. But he knew better.

He sat on the bed and looked at it more closely, slowly getting lost in thought. Sam was quite the craftsman, known to make dolls snf wooden figures for himself; Guy figured Sam had nothing better to do while he wasn’t out stealing for the world’s most crazed billionaire, so making art was a viable time waster.

And judging by Sam’s skill, he was obviously talented. It looked so clean and new, as if Sam had been keeping it in good shape. It was something to admire—although, frankly, Guy couldn’t understand why Sam made it in the first place.

_ He must’ve been that lonely _ , his brain began.  _ He has no idea how to interact with people. He always crosses the line with this stuff. _ Irritable as it was, it made sense to the Knox. When you’re out in the world for so long with no supervision nor anyone to latch onto for guidance, your perception of social interaction becomes cloudy. 

Guy didn’t like to admit it, but he understood where Sam was coming from.

Guy had his family and friends in the past, so it wasn't like he couldn’t handle a conversation, yet his relationships with people slowly diminished over time. It became harder to socialize when he constantly wallowed in failure, and when that failure started to show in his facial features.

But Guy was lucky to have Sam turn that around. He was grateful to have those lost relationships back in place. He wanted to pretend the loss wasn’t there to begin with, instead believing he didn’t have a silly, small fluke in his career that made him look so pathetic.

When he told this perspective to Sam, though, it became clear that this “fluke” had been with the con artist his whole life.

_ He must’ve made stuff like this to make himself seem appealing. Hopeful that the person will stay.  _

Guy looked down at the doll gently held in his paw, his gut sinking in sudden gloom. He thought back to Sam’s short lived panic on the wagon. He begged himself that it wouldn’t be for any related reasons.  _ What if Sam still thinks I’m going to leave him? _ , he thought suddenly.  _ I’d never do that to him, even if I somehow hated him the next day. He’s, well, a lot, but he isn’t somebody that you’d just  _ abandon. _. _

Maybe he was being too harsh on somebody he hadn’t even met yet. Whatever Sam’s mom did had to have been for a good reason.

Right?

Guy felt his head throb in pain. Enough analyzing for one night. He carefully put the doll aside, but before he did, he gave it a long glance. His hands carefully, soothingly, ran against the soft material in a rhythmic motion. A smile creased his face.

He was sure that whenever they find Sam’s mother, she’d be happy to know her inspiring son cares a whole lot.

**—————**

The red clouds draped the sky while the sun continued to cast its lovely glow past the wheat fields, cloaking the crops in gold and orange.

By the inn was the apple tree. Sam had laid his back comfortably on the grass south of the tree, taking in the beautiful sight. He was half asleep now, the crows’ caws in the distance and subtle breeze proceeding to make him drowsy.

Guy saw all of this as he walked out from the inn. Something about the world at that moment felt so eerily calm, Sam especially so. He at least expected to see Sam on the swing, enjoying a childhood memory he never experienced. 

Yet there he laid with his arms behind his head, his red hat covering his eyes from the light, as he rested in the sun’s warmth.

Guy quietly stepped next to Sam. His eyes were focused on the sunset, occasionally looking by to view the sky. 

It was almost heavenly to him.

“Hey, Guy.”

Those mellow words almost made Guy jump, but he relaxed once he realized.

“Hey, Sam,” Guy replied back. Sam kept his eyes closed, but he paid close attention to how Guy sat next to him, only a foot or two apart. 

They sat there for a few cozy seconds, soaking in the view, before the Knox had an epiphany. “This reminds me of the time you shared that sunset with me, remember? After we got chased out from the fox’s den?”

That made Sam giggle. “Yeah! But it was all worth it, getting those ties for Mr. Jenkins. That sunset was  _ gorgeous _ .”

Guy hummed a simple agreement. He shifted his gaze at Sam, who’s white and yellow fur changed so vibrantly against the bouncing sunshine. The red hat that adorned his head tipped over his eyes just so, shielding them from the light. He laid so comfortably there, unbothered by any outside distractions.

Guy couldn’t help but mutter another phrase. “It was.”

Sam opened an eye to find his friend looking at him. For that small brief moment before Guy turned away, a bit flustered by the sudden glance, Sam saw something: a soft smile that resonated on the man’s face, and the fade in his wrinkles being apparent against the sunset. A kind gleam rested on Guy’s eyes that looked back at Sam, as if Sam was his  _ world _ .

It was the same look Guy gave in his childhood tent, a moment all too familiar to the sneak. He reminisced once again (besides the countless times Sam did before, as he was embarrassed to admit). Never once did it stop leaving his headspace.

He never thought he would experience such wonders with another person and actually have them  _ stay _ . Stay where they could soak in the world’s delights with somebody they care about. 

He decided to soak in those delights just a bit longer.

“I found your doll in the briefcase.”

_ Oh. _

Well. That surely made Sam’s eyes shot open.

He quickly attempted to hide the sudden tremble in his body before he sat up. “I figured you would.”

Guy didn’t look back, continuing to give the wheat fields his attention. But that gleam in his eyes returned. He held no malice. “Yeah,” he replied simply. He put his hands behind him on the grass and balanced off them. “No need to feel awkward about it.”

“Well,” Sam started, fumbling with his hands. “I’m not. You know about it, anyway.” He winced suddenly. “I forgot I even brought that thing with us.”

_ So he brought it _ , Guy mused in his head. “If it makes you feel any better, the doll you made of me is cute,” he gently said .

“..Really?”

“Yeah. I gave it another look,” Guy replied. “Telling by the stitching and little touches you did with it, you’re mighty talented.”

That seemed to ease Sam’s nerves. “Oh. Well. Thanks,” Sam said finally, letting his hands drop free beside him. A few seconds were left silent, but Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Not as talented as you, though!”

Guy immediately let out a hearty laugh. “What?! I can barely get my inventions off the ground before they explode.”

“But you always kept on trying!” Sam exclaimed. “And haven’t you seen your inventions lately? They’re more than just standing; they’re flying! They’re staying together in one piece now.”

Guy laughed again. “Well, thank you,” he said in earnest. He thought for a moment, and while he didn’t think of mentioning it before—since it could’ve just been out of pure luck, right?—the theory couldn’t leave his head. “I think I have you to thank for that.”

That piqued Sam, who was admittedly a bit confused. “..What do you mean?”

“You know how my inventions continuously flopped when you met me? They barely had any worth. But back in the pit, it seemed like you had this way of  _ not _ making them explode on first impact.

“And then when I continued inventing, even if the device I made was small and just for personal use, or something big and brand...they never broke. They haven’t been broken since I met you.”

Guy turned his focus on Sam and saw how both of them lit up. Sam couldn’t hide the rosy color on his cheeks.

“Well,” Sam began, “I did notice how they’re less destructive now. I don’t know if that’s all me, though.” He casted the idea away. He couldn’t take all the credit; all Guy needed was a little bit of hope, right? Guy did everything else on his own.

As if reading Sam’s mind, Guy said: “It may be a coincidence, sure, but you definitely sparked something in me. I finally have this sense of courage in myself that I haven’t had since I was a teenager.”

Sam looked away and rubbed his cheek, almost hoping to get rid of the pink on his face. 

“I’m happy that you’re getting braver by the day.”

“And it’s because of you,” Guy added. They locked into a stare, and Guy could’ve swore he saw the slight trickle of tears fill Sam’s eyes.

They were good tears, though. Happy ones. Sam began to giggle profusely, unable to stop himself from the utmost joy his friend had given him, and Guy couldn’t help but join in. Why Guy was so kind and generous to him sometimes baffled him—the Knox was the type to cast a frown and not care in the slightest. 

But Guy had grown so much since the moment they first met in the diner. Sam loved seeing Guy here with a grin and his hearty chuckles, enriched by his friend’s presence alone. 

He only hoped that same feeling kept on soaring.

The duo continued their heartfelt laughs, embracing the moment for as long as they could. Guy’s own soon faded before he said in a tender voice: “Thank you, Sam.” 

Hearing that definitely made Sam’s plan on getting rid of his blush fail, as it only brightened. “Of course, Guy.”

A calming silence between them began as they stared off to the distance. The sun continued to go deeper over the edge of the horizon.

Sam watched as the sunlight drawled over him, but in the corner of his eye, he saw something else in his vision.

His hand was inches away from Guy’s own.

Guy’s hand was the same shade of orange-brown that covered his fluffy body. It wasn’t often that Sam would get to share physical contact with the Knox—not in a  _ hey-let’s-hold-hands _ sorta way, at least—but he already knew how soft Guy’s paws would be. 

Guy was a good hugger; he was like this warm furnace that somehow eased up the stress in both him and Sam whenever they embraced each other. Sam wasn’t shy in admitting how he liked sharing his space with his friend.

Yet sharing their space here at that moment made his heart backflip.

He couldn’t describe it well, not even in his head. But something about Guy was so warm and inviting, especially now, and it was a delicacy not often shared unless your name was Sam-I-Am, former theft and con artist.

In fact, Guy was hardly seen sharing it with others. Unless it was a family member or somebody like Michellee or E.B., he wouldn’t budge. The ones that were lucky to get his embraces though seemed to glow radiantly, as if touched by an angel.

Something within the small sneak’s body ached for that again. It was a comforting familiarity that he wanted more of. But was he asking too much? Maybe he didn’t deserve it.

_ Maybe I don’t _ , Sam told himself, and already he felt the returning tick triumph in his head.  _ Don’t ruin the mood. Don’t cause discomfort in Guy like you always do. _

But...it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

Right?

He exhaled. He steadied himself and prepared for the worse.

“Guy….” Sam began. He slowed a gentle finger over his friend’s, almost as if he were the breeze itself, but the other felt the contact immediately. He didn’t look back, but his startled hand settled once he realized what it was.

Sam continued, making his touches sparse. “Can I say something crazy?”

Guy returned the gesture, lightly brushing his finger against Sam’s, and almost stunning his friend in his spot. “How crazy?”

Sam fumbled with his words again, unable to make them sound coherent. “Crazy as like...my heart...f-feels safe when it’s with you?” He let his free hand rub the back of his neck timidly. Guy shifted slightly, enough to look in Sam’s direction, hoping to share the gleam in his eyes as he waited for more.

“It’s like it’s known you since forever.” Sam finished. He had kept his glance away in fear of seeing Guy’s possible scowl, but instead a gentle face was drawn. Guy seemed shocked, but just as amused.

He smirked. “Is that so?”

“Y-Yeah,” Sam said before letting out a playful scoff. “Duh. Of course. ”

Their subtle touches became a lot less subtle. One finger became two, and soon enough they loosely held their fingers together, nearly there but too shy for a full grip. Neither of them pulled away.

“I feel the same way,” Guy spoke, almost adoringly, and Sam couldn’t shrug that feeling off. Guy moved his eyes to the sky once more. “I’m happy when I’m with you. Before I met you, it was...a  _ rarity _ to find myself smiling and laughing. But now I can’t help but do both when you’re near.”

Sam moved his paw from his neck to his cheek to rub it, embarrassed. Hearing Guy be so honest with him made his heart grow.

“And so,” Guy continued, catching Sam’s attention, “That’s why I hope that happiness spreads to your mother. I can’t wait to see the  _ look _ on her face when she sees you.”

And there it was again: the troublesome tick returned to seed its fear into Sam’s mind. His eyes left Guy’s direction and started to trace the grass upon him. Guy was just eager to see their broken family reunite.

_ He isn’t going to leave me behind _ , Sam profusely thought. _ He wouldn’t. _

“..Yeah,” Sam muttered. His fingers left their loose hold, just a little so the other wouldn’t notice.

Guy noticed.

“I hope she’ll be there to see me.” Sam said.

“I guarantee it. After tonight, we’ll set off to find her idling away, crocheting on the front porch,” Guy began to imagine, “and she’s an old timer but not past her prime. And she’ll have the most kind and most wonderful smile a person could wear.”

The description he gave sounded memorizing, but it didn’t phase Sam. The tick only dug deeper.

“Right.” He mustered. He scrunched himself into a ball, his knees nearly shielding his face. His unoccupied hand closed into a tight grip.

“You sound…eager...to find my mom, don’t you.”

Guy’s longful gaze stuttered as if his heart was shot. What did Sam mean by that? Why wouldn’t he be eager? “Of course I am,” he replied, poorly attempting to put on a lopsided smile. “I’m on this adventure with you to find her, aren’t I?”

“Are you sure you aren’t doing it out of obligation?”

“I’m doing it because I know how much it means to you.”

The duo moved their eyes from each other to the horizon, avoiding each other’s trembling glances, yet their words didn’t sting any less.

Guy’s scowl was nearly forming.  _ Dillikins _ , he didn’t want to be abrasive so quickly. He knew something wasn’t sitting right with Sam. He huffed, “Shouldn’t I be excited to see my friend reunite with his mom?”

“You _ can _ ,” Sam whispered scornfully. “And I can’t stop you. But I know what’s gonna happen after.”

Their hands were phasing in and out of light touches, near holds, and none at all. Sam’s comment only made the intimacy more unsteady.

“What do you mean?” Guy said in confusion. He bit his tongue on that, wanting to smack the heel of his palm against his forehead, but he couldn’t help but continue. “What’s wrong, Sam?”

Sam felt his body tense up. Maybe it was wrong of him to expect Guy to react the way he wanted. He hoped for an escape but only stepped into his own trap.

“It’s nothing, Guy.”

“Listen, it just seems sudden. Why bring it up when ‘nothing is wrong’?”

“ _ Nothing is wrong _ ,” Sam echoed bitterly, his voice deepening.

“Then what?” Guy remained calm, but his expression told a different story. “What’s with the suddenness? I know you were dealing with something earlier, but—“

“Because I’ve experienced it before and I _ know _ it’s going to happen again and—”

“ _ Sam. _ ”

Guy’s voice made both of them freeze, as when he said that their eyes locked. Sam held this upset, yet guilty expression that was overshadowed by Guy’s concerned frown. Yet even the gleam in Guy’s eyes kept its glow. He wasn’t upset, and yet….

“Guy,” Sam mumbled. They slowly looked down at their hands, which was formed into a tight, yet awkward looking clasp. It wasn’t just mere touches anymore; they were finally holding hands.

Not the most perfect time to do it, though.

Their stares lingered on that hold, wary of being the one to tear it apart, but it wasn’t long before Sam took action. Slowly dragging his palm away, with Guy afraid to take it back, Sam huddled himself into a ball. He covered his guilty expression with his paws and let out a deep, worrying sigh.

“We shouldn’t bother with this.”

Neither person was willing to regain their embrace, not when Guy hadn’t had any hand to clasp. Timidly, he got up and started to leave.

Turning his back to his friend, Guy said softly: “I’ll be in the room if you need me.”

Sam didn’t watch Guy go, as he feared that scowl would return back in his vision. He almost begged himself that this was just a dream, that this was just a convoluted idea the tick in his mind created.

But everything to the breeze leaving him behind to the crow caws disappearing in the distance was all too real to him. The sun had finally dipped low enough where the orange-red glow had faded completely.

He began to leave his little spot south of the tree and saw the fireflies become more noticeable. He made his way to the inn’s entrance, hoping he had time to mend things.

**—————**

Guy said on his bed, a scared, worried huddle, as his hands covered his eyes. 

His head felt heavy. He knew something was going on with his friend, but what exactly, he wasn’t sure. Guy regrettably imagined he’d turned into that sour, old Guy he once was, scowling at Sam and making them both out to be fools. He immediately shook his head at that.

_ Maybe I was too scared to hear it _ , Guy could only question.  _ If I knew it was a promise I couldn’t keep in the future, I’d be worthless to him. _

The Knox rubbed his forehead. He probably made things worse between them, and even that smidge of hope within him didn’t dare to shine. He groaned in defeat.

It wasn’t long before Guy heard little footprints tip-toe their way to the door. The door was unlocked (Guy didn’t think it would be right to shut Sam out, even after their bad note) and the timid sneak carefully made his way over.

Guy kept his eyes over his palms, but he wasn’t dense to Sam peering over, seeing if his pal was okay.

“ _ Heyyyy _ , TB,” Sam said quietly. He moved in front of Guy, hoping to find eye contact. “I...I’m sorry for how I acted back there. It wasn’t fair to jump all of that nonsense onto you.”

A drawled sigh emerged. “It’s okay.” Guy muttered behind his hands. Sam watched his friend release his shield, showing his tired face. Bags under his eyes were shown, yet he still looked like the kind, gentle Knox Sam knew so well. “I’m sorry too.”

“You aren’t upset?” Sam asked.

“I mean..I was confused and all, but I’m not angry. I hope  _ you’re _ not upset.” Guy let out a quiet huff, thinking. He couldn't bear to think about the guilt worn on Sam’s face in the field. “You want to try again?”

Sam understood. “Yeah.”

It went still between them for a moment, idling away in worrisome thoughts, before Guy spoke. “Okay. So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is…” Sam began. He looked away nervously. Even the idea of speaking it out tore him down. “I’m afraid that you’ll leave me behind once I reunite with my mom. That you won’t be my best friend anymore.”

Sam turned and exchanged glances with his friend. Guy looked puzzled.

“Is that all?”

“Y-Yeah. I know, it’s really silly of me to think of. I know better than to believe that, anyway.”

“No no, I understand,” Guy eased. He gave a sigh of sympathy. “Knowing you, it...it would be hard to find somebody to only have them leave you behind.”

Sam nodded sadly. “It’s fine. I mean, it isn’t fine but yanno.  _ It’s fine, _ ” he meekly spoke. He was left with nothing else to say, afraid of coming off as a nuisance, and a silence between them rose. Guy wasn’t sure what to do either, his eyes unable to leave his friend’s small, miserable frame.

And yet.

Guy’s stare passed down to Sam’s paws, and almost instinctively he clasped them in his hold. A startled Sam stared at his hands holding Guy’s own, warm and soft to the touch.

“Listen, Sam,” the Knox began ever so gently. “I want you to know this. I can’t predict the future, and we may not stick together till the end, but I’ll do everything in my power to make that happen. 

“I would never want to leave you. I want to be with you even after we find your mom. I’ll be there when you need a shoulder to cry on, or just want someone to talk to. Even if we grow old and tired and have our own goals in life, I’ll always consider you my best friend.”

Sam’s heart thumped, and he was almost sure he’d do or act some sort of crazy if he hadn’t kept his feet firmly down. He hadn’t felt this way since their moment in the tent, the brisk wind calling back to him, and he was almost sure this exact moment was about to outplay it.

The way Guy looked at him then, as if Sam was the only person in the world, and offered the last ounce of happiness to his partner, ached Sam’s entire being.

Guy wasn't alone. Both of them looked at their connected hold, and the absolute comfort Sam’s palms had against his was immense. They were so small against Guy’s, yet Sam’s fingers filled the gaps, connecting together like puzzle pieces.

He was a perfect fit.

Guy rubbed a thumb over Sam’s hand, and the latter couldn’t help but silently melt.

“You really mean that?” Sam whispered.

“Of course I do. I got your back, you got mine. Always”

Sam took a breath, letting in the intensity of the moment. He was too nervous to ask anything further from Guy, regarding physical contact that is. He was happy just to be holding hands with the closest person in his life.

“I’m glad you feel the same way,” Sam breathed out. “Again, I’m-I’m sorry for pressuring you before.”

“And I apologize for acting in any way big and mean because of it,” Guy teased, and Sam giggled.

“Don’t say that!” He said. “You’re not scary at all.”

“Oh sure, you say that now but you’ll see; I snore in my sleep.”

Sam gave a fake gasp in response, which made Guy snicker. “Oh that  _ is _ scary! I can't believe I’m sharing a room with you.” He gave a  _ tsk-tsk _ .

“Right, right. And I can’t believe I’m sharing it with a former con man.” Guy mused. He paused, noticing Sam’s slight aversion at that title. He gently stroked his thumb against Sam’s again, and their eyes met. “A bubbly, outspoken one, at that. Couldn’t ask for more in a friend.”

Sam became a lot more sunny hearing that. “Well, you better get used to him. He ain’t leaving your side any time soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/like/share if u enjoyed this fic! ty again
> 
> twit/insta/tumblr: corvivacious


End file.
